


Is it True

by 12ReiRei



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, OC's - Freeform, Originally an RP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-03 23:04:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5310500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12ReiRei/pseuds/12ReiRei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myia wanted to find her brother and fix her family, So she went to DWMA to gain more strength and wisdom to find him. But she got more than she hoped for. She found not only strength, but friends, a lover and a partner with a dark past of her own. She also found an evil she never truly knew that existed.. It'll be one roller coaster for sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mission: Partners

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting something on here. I hope that you all enjoy and hope to hear how you like it. Also I do not own Soul Eater or it's characters. I do though own mine and partially own my friends. Again I hope that you all enjoy!
> 
> ~12ReiRei~

It was a beautiful morning in DWMA and all where enjoying this morning, but Myia.

"Damn! I'm going to be late on my first day!" Myia runs through the streets to get to school. With her midnight hair flowing behind here and her crimson eyes glow brightly as she tries to make it to class. 'Shit I hope that I ma-'She hears the bell just as she steps into class. 'Damn! I still didn't make it.' She quickly found her seat and listens to the lesson. Only to be told that they have to find weapons if not already found them. Myia looks around and sees that almost everyone has a partner, but one girl on the other side of the room. Myia sees that the girls hair is a brilliant color of silver and that her eyes where also silver. She slowly gets up and walks over to the girl.

"Yes?" The girl asked not even looking at Myia.

"Umm…I was wondering if you wanted to be partners." Myia asked a little nervous. She flinched when the girl got up, but opened her eyes and saw a hand in front of her.

"Sure…Why not. The names Signa Talon. You?" Signa said as if bored.

"My...My name is Myia Lightheart..." Myia said as she shook hands with Signa. Signa just looked at her.

"I hope you know that I'm a scythe weapon. Are you okay with that?" Signa said not breaking the eye contact with Myia.

"Yeah I'm fine with it." Myia says giving her a small smile. Signa smiles back and nods. But before they could start another conversation Sid-Sensei interrupted everyone.

"If you found a partner will you please leave and get to know one another so others know if any one is left." Sid said to everyone in the class. Everyone nodded and soon they started to leave by two's or three's. Myia and Signa were in those two's or three's.

While walking Myia accidentally ran into a guy wearing a suit and had white strips on the left side of his hair. 'He looks…Perfect.' Myia thought and realized that she was staring and said that she was sorry. She bowed quickly and left, hearing small laughs from his friends. Myia felt a lush come to her face, but ignored it when she caught back up with Signa.

"Why are you blushing?" She asked looking at my face.

"It's nothing. I just ran into someone that's all." She mumbled.

"Who did you run into?" Signa asked with a chuckle.

"A guy…Can we just go somewhere?" Myia asked. Signa just sighed and lead them to a restaurant.

"This is my favorite place to come and eat." She said with a small smile on her face and soon they were seated. The waitress came by and took there orders. Signa ordered Tempura and so did Myia. They ate in silence and when they finished they left.

"So where are we going to go now?" Myia asked.

"My home to train if you don't mind?" Signa asked looking over her shoulder at Myia. Myia just shook her head and thought that it would be a great idea. Signa smirked and lead the way.

"Wow, Signa you live out here." Myia said holding her hand to shield the sun from her eyes.

"Yeah...It's just that I'm not really a people person.." Signa said with a shrug. Myia laughed.

"So, where are we going to train?"

"I built a training ground in by backyard."

"What? That's awesome."

"Thanks, and we're here." Signa said stopping in-front of Myia. Myia got around her and gazed at the training field.

"Okay...Lets start." Myia says plainly. She sticks out her hand for Signa to take. Signa gladly took it and she transformed into a scythe. Myia swung her around to get the feel of the weight the scythe. Myia smiles once she gets used to it.

"Bring'em out." Myia said softly and soon some dummies come out. Myia goes towards them and swings down on one of them. She turns around and cuts one in half, then another sideways, and another from the bottom up. Soon the yard was littered with dummy corpses.

"Wow, that was fun." Myia says smiling with sweat coming down her forehead. She sticks her arm out and lets Signa take her human shape again.

"Yes, yes it was. Here let me get you home. It's pretty late for now." Before Myia could protest Signa started to push Myia to her house.

Soon they got to Myia's and Myia told Signa that she was staying over at her place for the night since it was so late. Signa didn't argue with her and stayed in the guest room after Myia made them dinner. Signa got into pj's that Myia gave her and quickly went to sleep, but Myia laid awake in her room. 'Brother...where are you?' Myia thought as sleep found its way into her mind. Soon as Myia closed her eyes a woman's scream was heard and then a monster like scream was heard.

~Next Day~

Myia actually got up early and made breakfast for Signa and herself. She heard rustling down the hall and giggled a little putting the plates and forks down on the table. She goes back into the kitchen and gets the eggs, hash browns, and bacon. When she comes back out with the food she sees Signa up and dressed ready for the day.

"Wow. You're ready for the day huh?" She asked putting down the food and sitting. Signa just blushed and nodded her head. Myia laughed and dished herself up with breakfast. Signa did the same.

"Why are you not eating the bacon?" Signa asked confused. Myia looked at her then sighed.

"Well...I'm allergic to it.." She said with a small blush on her cheeks. Signa looked at her with shock.

"What? How can anyone be allergic to bacon?"

"It's what they put in to it that I'm allergic to, and if you'll excuse me I'm going to go get dressed." Myia said. Signa nodded and Myia left to go get dressed. When she came back downstairs she noticed that the dishes were cleaned and the food was stored back into the refrigerator. She smiled and knew who did it.

"Thanks Siggy for doing the dishes and putting the food away." Myia says as she goes to the living room and sees Signa ready to go.

"No problem." Signa says with a blush on her face after being called Siggy. Myia smiled and got her shoes on and slung her bag over her shoulder.

"Lets go." She smiled at Signa as they left Myia's place. Myia smiled the whole way to school while Signa smirked. When they got to school they weren't late and Myia was thankful for that, but four students where. Myia saw these guys and noticed two were guys and two were girls. One of the guys had white hair and the other had bright blue hair and were talking aimlessly to each other. The two girls (Myia saw) Where also talking to each other, but one girl had pig tails and her hair was a light golden brown. The other had dark black hair that was pulled up into a ponytail and looked tall.

"Will you guys please get to your seat's." Sid-sensei said to the four. The all nodded and went to sit. They passed Myia and she could tell that the two boys didn't want to be there, but the girls where making them. She giggled to her self so no one would hear her, but Signa looked at her and smiled.

"Ok class today we're going to pick our missions. So if you will go to the mission board and pick a mission then bring it back to me. I'll be the approving of the missions you go on." He said, then dismissed us to go to the board. Me and Signa waited along with the other four students because they did't want to fight with the other students. Sid-sensei looked up from his desk and called us down.

"Soul, Maka, Blackstar, Tsubaki, Signa, and Myia. Why don't you guys come here. I have missions that you might like." Sid-Sensei said. Signa and I got up along with the others. We headed down stairs toward Sid. He showed us the three missions he managed to grab before he started class. The boy with the bright hair apparently called Blackstar looked at the three and decided on one. The one with the pigtails who name was Maka picked the one called Jack the riper. Myia sighed and picked up the last one that was there. She and Signa both looked over it and both agreed with it. They smiled at each other and thanked Sid-Sensei for the mission. They left the classroom only to be stopped by the girl called Maka.

"Hey! Wait!" She called to them.

"Hey don't scare them." The one called Soul said. Signa and Myia stopped and looked at them.

"Yes?" Signa asked with impatience.

"Are you guys new here?" Maka asked.

"Yeah, I am." Myia said to her. Signa just shook her head.

"Ah..Ok if you ever

need help or someone to go on a mission with you. You can ask us. We'll be happy to help." She said.

"Okay.." Signa said. Maka smiled and was about ready to turn away before she turned around again.

"Ah sorry forgot to introduce our-self's. My name is Maka and I'm a mienster. This is So-" She was caught off guard when Soul introduced himself.

"I'm Soul and I'm a weapon. A scythe at that." He said smiling at them. Signa just sighed but also introduced herself.

"Signa, also a scythe weapon." She said with ease getting wide eyed stares from the other two.

"And I'm Myia a meister as well. It's a pleasure to meet you but we have to get going. Hope to talk to you guys sometime again." Myia said. She waved at them and walked off with Signa close behind her.

"That was interesting." Myia said flatly. Signa nodded and smiled.

"Yeah it was, but they seem interesting."

"Yeah..We should hurry and get to the plane so we can take off for Iceland.."

"I agree." Signa smiles at Myia and Myia smiles back up at Signa. They make it to the plane in time. They get in and sit, buckle up and wait for whats in-stored for them for there first mission.


	2. Mission: Iceland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Myia's and Signa's first mission.. What will be in-store for them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it might be a little rushed in the begging.. But I still all hope that you like it.

Myia sits and looks out the window. She sees the ocean and little islands in the water. She smiles as she looks out the window.

'I wonder what this mission is going to have in-stored for us...' Myia thinks to herself. She sighs and looks to over her shoulder and sees that Signa is sleeping soundly. Myia smiles at her and wishes that she could sleep as well but is to excited to sleep. She looks back out the window thinking of the mission and something eles.

'Brother were are you? Are you okay?..' Many things were going through Myia's head, but she felt her eyes start to get heavy and she cursed at herself for getting sleepy already. She soon closed her eyes allowing herself to fall asleep.

~Later~

Myia feels her-slef shaking and she slowly opens her eyes to see why she was shaking. She looks up and sees Signa shaking her.

"What?.." Myia asked sleepily. Signa smirked and pointed out the window.

"We're here." She said bluntly. Myia's eyes open wide and she looks out the window and sees some snow on the ground and never ending snow fall.

"So this is Iceland?" She asked. She turns and looks at Signa, and Signa nodded with a small smile on her face. Myia smiles and gets up stretching.

"Lets get this done and over with." Myia said. Signa nodded and they both left the plan for a bit in search of the monster. They walk for awhile.

"Where is it?.." Myia asked. Signa shrugged , but they hear screaming.

"I take it that way." Signa said as she pointed in the direction of the screaming. Myia nods and runs in the direction. She puts her hand out for Signa. Signa nods and takes Myia's hand and changes into a scythe. Myia smirks and charges at the monster. The monster looks up and smiles evilly. She shivers, but sets it a side and attacks it yet again. The thing dodged and shot icicles at her and she dodged them but one that glazed right over her right shoulder. Myia winced but keep on attacking it. But it keep dodging it.

'Damn this thing is to fast..' Myia said to her self, but an idea came to her mind. She smiled and stopped moving letting the thing get closer to her with her head down and eyes closed.

"Myia what are you dong?" Signa asked a little worried. Myia smirked and told her to hold on and watch. Signa did. They waited and soon the monster came closer. Myia felt it get closer and closer. She lifted her head and opened her eyes and swung Signa over the thing and cut it in half. Soon a reddish soul came forward and Signa took her human form. Signa took the soul and ate it.

"Does it taste bad?" Myia asked a little grossed out. Signa shook her head.

"No, but it always left a weird after taste.." Signa said with a smile. Myia also smiled but starts to feel dizzy. She looked up at Signa.

"Signa..I don't..feel..so..go-.." Myia falls forward and having everything go black. Signa caught her and cursed under her breath. She ran back to the plane with Myia on her back and yelled at the pilot to start the plane. Signa feels the plane lift into the air. She takes Myia to the back of the plane and lasy her down on the bed that is back there for the wounded. She stands there for a second trying to figure out something. She notices blood coming from her shoulder and she cures again. She takes a piece of her shirt and rips it, so she can tie it around Myia's shoulder.

"You'll be okay Myia..You'll be okay.." Signa says holding on to her hand will they return to Death city.

~Death City~

They soon arrive back in Death city and Signa rushes Myia to the hospital. The nurse take Myia to the back and see what they can do. Signa just stands out in the waiting room. Soon the doctor comes out and informs Signa that Myia is fine and that she just got poisoned and glad that she got her in when she did.

"So..Can I see her?" Signa asked. The doctor nodded and pointed to the room down the hall and the last door on the left hand side. Signa nodded ans said thank you. She soon enters Myia's room and sees her hooked up to an IV. She slowly approaches her and sits in the chair next to her.

"Thank Shinigami-San..." Signa whispered, as she laid her head down on the bed and closed her eyes having sleep find her quickly.


	3. Mission: Sid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. It doesn't fully follow the anime.. I apologize for that. This was an originally a RP

~Few days later~

Myia and Signa sit there in class listening to Spirit-Sensei talking about the next lesson.

Myia Lightheart and Signa Talon, please report to Shinigami-San's room..

The said two girls looked at each other and then got up and headed to Shinigami's room. They were well aware of the stares that they got form the other students as they walked down the aisle ways. 'What could he want with us?..' Myia thought.

They soon got to his room and they saw a him standing there.

"Hey. Why did you call us?" Signa asked bluntly. Myia just stood there and nodded her head and took in that the one that ran the school was floating in the air with a black coat covering his entire body, and had a mask on to hide his face with giant white hands to compliment his features. She sighed and looked at him.

"Ohh.. Welcome!" Shinigami said with his giant white hand waving at them. "I called you here because I need your help finding someone." He added from his previous sentence.

"Finding who?" Myia asked politely.

"Sid-Sensei."

"But isn't he dead?" Signa asked.

"He should be, but someone turned him into a zombie and now he might become an issues in the future if we don't deal with it right now.." He looked down at them with a serious expression. Myia and Signa both nodded and also giving him there serious expression.

"Good, but you wont be alone on this mission."

"What do you mean?" Myia asked a little confused.

"They're already there. So you can be on your way and meet up with them. Okay?" Shinigami-San stated. The two girls nodded and turned to leave. 'Just be safe and please don't tick them off...' Shinigam-San said to himself. He sighed and turned around to look through his mirror at there progress.

~Later that night~

Myia looks around at the place that Shinigami-San sent them.

"Are you sure this is were we're so-posed to meet them?" Myia asked. Signa nodded and she pointed to three shadow figures standing at the entrance. Myia squints, and then nods.

When Myia and Signa get to the three standing there, they catch a bit of there conversation. Myia clears her throat letting them know that they were there.

"Sorry to intrude, but aren't we..on a mission?" She looks at them. She notices that there are two girls and one guy. She sees that the guy is very symmetrical looking and so are the two girls. She smiles at them.

"Hey..Kid.." Signa says. Myia looks at her in shock. "Kid" Looks up at her.

"Signa.." He looks at Myia and nods his head as if approving something. 'She looks decent enough' Kid thinks. He looks back to his weapons and taps there shoulders. Myia and Signa sit there and see them nod and turn into guns.

"Well. Lets go." He starts to walk into the grave yard. Myia sighs and holds her hand out for Signa. She takes it and turns into a Scythe.

"Hey! Hold up!" Myia yells at him. He stops briefly so Myia can catch up.

They walk for awhile and Myia stops to she can rest for a bit. She glances up at Kid and then back down. She sighs and leans against a tree.

"I'll look up ahead..." He keeps walking. Myia nods and watches him go. She sits there for a few more seconds and pushes herself off of the tree and goes after Kid, But when she takes a step and blue hand shots from the ground and grabs her by the ankle. She screamed and pulled up on her skirt so that her underwear didn't show. Soon the hand becomes an arm than a body. Myia's eyes widen as she sees her old teacher holding her ankle. His other hand came up to her and she closed her eyes. She opened them when she felt herself fall on the ground head first. She looks up to see Kid standing over her.

"You okay?" He asked over his shoulder.

"Yeah.." Myia reply's and gets up and stands next to him. "Just caught me off guard.." She looks over and sees him nod. She sighs and gets her balance back. She looks back at the man.

"Sid-Sensei...You need to come with us.." Kid says cautiously. Sid just looks at them and than attacks them. Myia jumps out of the. She lands a few feet back and looks up at Sid. She doesn't see him. She straightens back out and feels the ground shake beneath her. She looks down and jumps, only to have a tombstone come at her. She looks over it and sees Sid on the other side wielding it. She smirks and brings down Signa onto the stone. She jumps back down to the floor.

"Kid he's heading your way!" Myia yells to him. Kid swings around and attacks Sid by firing his guns. Myia also helps him by swinging Signa down on top of him. He falls to the ground hard and looks as though knocked out. Myia slowly approaches him and pokes him. He doesn't move. She smile.

"How are we going to tie him up though?" She asked out loud by accident. She hears rustling and turns around only to see kid pull out a perfect circle of rope. He goes over to Sid and ties him up.

"Now we have to go over to Stein's place to see why he did this to Sid.. I'll drag Sid and lead the way.. Just don't fall behind.." He turns and walks away with Sid being dragged behind him. Myia sighs and catches up with him to head over to 's..


	4. Mission: Busted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who would have ever guessed Signa's true identity...

They soon got to there designated place. Myia looked up at the place and her eyes where wide with amazement. 'Wow this place is really big..' Myia's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of something coming towards them. Kid drooped Sid and got into a battle stance. Myia did as well.

"Be careful." Kid said. Myia nodded and they waited. Soon a person came out on a rolling chair. The chair tripped on the door frame and he fell. He got back up and tried to do it again. Myia and Kid looked at him as he failed yet again. He finally gave up and looked at the two and Sid.

"What do I have the pleasure of having two Shibusen students coming to my home?" He asked.

"We came here to place you into custody..." Kid said glaring at him. Stein laughed and looked at them. Myia looked at him and her eyes where a little wide..' Does he have a screw in his head?..And why is he staring at us like that?..' Myia asked herself taking note the way Stein was staring at them.

"Ahh..I can see that you there boy have a kind and symmetrical soul..also very independent sometimes and those weapons of yours..you have a great sync with them. They also seem to have caring and compassionate souls..But one is scared y cat and the other a hyper active child.." He turns to Myia and Signa, but he looks amazed and then something flashes in his eyes that neither of them can make out..

"You two also seem to be in perfect sync. You there girl..You seem down about something and seem to be missing some thing. But you also seem shy and timid when you meet new people..But your weapon there has a bigger secret.." He smiles evilly. "..She has a soul protector on..So that means she is a witch.." He says finally. Before Myia could protest Signa changes back to her human form and has a pissed look in her eyes.

"I wanted to keep that away from them..But how could you tell?" She asked him a little confused.

"Simple..I didn't get top scores out of my class for nothing. I'm a strong meister.." He says matter-of-Factually-. Myia falls to her knees and holds herself as she finds out that it is true that Signa is a witch. 'No it can't be..Signa would never lie to me..we're partners after all..aren't we?' Myia says to herself. Kid looks down at her and feels a littl hurt to see her like that and he has no idea why he feels that way, but he shrugs it off for now and looks at Signa with a hatred look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry but I have to place you into custody." He says. Signa sighs and nods.

"Fine.." She looks over to Myia and has a apologetic look in her eyes. "I'm sorry Myia..But I had to keep this secret from you..I hope that you understand.." Myia looks forward and doesn't say anything. Stein sighs and heads over to Kid. He whispers to him.

"I'll take her and Sid..Why don't you take her back home.." He pats Kid on the shoulder and grabs Signa and Sid and slowly leaves. When Stein knows he is out of ear shot form Kid he talks to Signa.

"Why didn't you tell her?" He asked her. Signa just looked down and barely whispered.

"I didn't want her to be in danger and get int trouble for keeping me hidden.." Stein sighs and shakes his head.

"She is hurt to know tat you did not tell her the truth..and she is also going through a break down now from finding out the truth..I hope you understand that.." Signa just keep looking down, but this time a pained look crossed her face..

XxXxX

Kid leaned down to see if Myia was okay. He sent Liz and Patty with Stein and the other because they might need them if Signa tried anything.

"Hey..How are you doing?.." He asked her in a calm voice, but she didn't move. He sighed and looked at her eyes to see that she was crying. He sighed again and straighten back out. He scratched his head and looked back down at her. An idea came to his head shortly after and he held his hand out to her. She finally looked up at him when he did that and she took his hand. She was still crying, but was now kinda talking.

"Kid..Am I a terrible person?.." Kid looked shocked at hearing what she said and he shook his head.

"No you aren't..You just didn't know..that doesn't make you a terrible person.." He did something that he doesn't normally do..he hugged her. Myia was tense for a second but slowly started to relax. She sadly smiled into his shoulder and thanked him for telling her that she was not a terrible person. Kid softly smiled. She soon feel asleep in the embrace and Kid sighed but allowed it.. ' She's been through so much..Just this once I'll allow it..' He picked her up and gave her a piggy back ride back to her place.

They soon got back to her place. He opened her door and then shut it when tey where inside. He took her to her room and laid her down on her bed. He was about to leave but Myia's shot out and garbed his shirt. Kid looked down and saw that Myia was still asleep, but saying in her sleep not to leave her. Kid sighed and sat down on a chair next to her bed. He held her hand and felt a little anger in his stomach. ' How could she do this to Myia?..How and she called them partners..' He soon feel asleep fighting his anger and his pity for Signa and Myia. All the while still holding her hand.

XxXxX

"Oh so she is a witch?" Shinigami asked Stein.

"Yes sir..what will we do?.." He asked already knowing the answer. Shinigami looked down sad and said

"..There is no choice..we have to kill her.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you liked this chapter and I hope that you can review.. I love reading them ^^ and if there is anything that I did wrong please let me know so I can re-update it and have it right ^^...any way hope you have a nice day and sorry for the cliff hanger, so if you want to know what happened you have to read the next chapter ^^..again have a nice day and please review!
> 
> Also I don't own!!!!


	5. Mission: Heart Ache

Kid wakes up later that night to a pair of crimson red eyes looking at him. He smiles.

"Myia?.." Kid asked. Myia blushes a little and closes her eyes real quick. Kid chuckles a little and lifts his head off the bed and calls her name again. She reluctantly looks up at him and stares in to his golden orbs.

"Y-y-yes.." She asked a little timid. Kid chuckled.

"Why were you staring at me?" Myia blushed and turned her head away from him.

"Because you looked so peaceful when you sleep.." She mumbled. Kid smiled again and sat up in his chair. Myia turned her head when she felt the bed shift a little. She looked up to him from the bed and saw that he was staring at her. She blushed even more and sat up in the bed. She noted that her hair was tousled and that her clothes were a little crinkled. She made a face which made Kid look at her with a questioning look.

"What's wrong?"

"I need to brush my hair and change my cloth's..So could you leave for a second?" She asked with a small blush creeping up to her cheeks. Kid nodded and quickly left the room. Myia sighed and looked at where he was sleeping. She smiled and got out of bed to get dressed and to brush her hair..

XxXxX

Kid waited patiently out side Myia's bedroom door. He felt his anger rise when he was thinking of how Signa lied to them, but more importantly to Myia. 'They're supposed to be partners and no secrets should come between partners.. How could she have done that to Myia. I don't that she lied to me, but she lied to Myia.. That's unforgivable..' Kid was thoughts were interrupted when he felt a hand on his arm. He opened his eyes and stared down into those same red ones.

"Kid..you alright?.." Myia asked him a little worried. Kid sighed and put on a fake smile for her.

"Yes. Why would you ask though?" He asked. When he looked down he saw that Myia was frowning. He looked at her a little confused.

"You're lying.. I know you are, but if you don't want to tell me then fine.. Just tell me don't want to tell me instead of you lying to me. I already got lied to once tonight.. Hell I was lied to my whole life just.." Here eyes go wide at what she just said. Kid looked at her with a confused expression " Never mind.. Just forget I said anything.." Myia said a little hurt. She let go of his arm and walked to the front door. Kid looked down a little confused at what she said.. 'That's right she was already lied to tonight..but her whole life?.. Who would lie to Myia for her whole life?..and it seems as though I hurt her pretty badly..' He sighed and looked up again to see the front door open and Myia was not in sight.

"Shit.." He whispered to himself. He ran out the door slamming it behind him and running after Myia.

XxXxX

Signa sighed again that night and looked up through the tiny window at the moon. She looked down back to the floor that she was sitting on. 'Myia...I'm so sorry..I was going to tell you..but I didn't have the heart to tell you yet.' She looked up when she heard footsteps coming down the long hallway.

"Stein.." She growled out when she could see him. He looked at her with a solemn look. Signa just keep glaring at him.

"Sorry to say witch, but you have been sentenced to death." He said nonchalantly. Signa stared at him slightly wide eyed, but nodded.

"I was already thinking that.." She sighed again. and looked back up to the tiny window. Stein sighed and pulled up a chair and sat by her cell.

"Heard that Myia was coming down to see ya one last time.." Stein said. Signa looked up at him with a shocked expression, not expecting that. Stein just nodded.

XxXxX

Myia ran through death city having tears in her eyes. She can hear Kid calling her, but she keep running. 'Why did I say that to him.. He must think know that I'm a freak.." She keep crying running down the street and Kid keep yelling at her. She tripped on her own two feet. She fell face first. She hissed a little at the pain, but got right back up not paying attention to the little bleeding on her knee's and elbow's. She started to run again, but Kid finally caught up to her and grabbed her arm as gently as he could. Myia almost fell again, but Kid caught her. She stood there for a while not looking at Kid and trying to control her tears.

"Myia..What's wrong.." Kid asked cautiously. Myia looked up at him with red puffy eyes and tears still coming down.

"Why should you bother?.. You don't understand..no one does.." She looked back down. Kid looked down at her a little sad at what she said. He slowly sat her down back on the street and sat with her.

"Tell me.. Let me understand.. Please.." He asked. Myia slowly looked back up to him.

"Would you really understand?" She asked with emotionless eyes and a monotone voice. He nodded. Myia sighed..

"Fine I'll tell you.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer- I don't own Soul Eater or any of there characters but I do own mine and my friends character. This is my second story so please be kind and review. Have a nice day and hope you enjoy it!
> 
> I hope that who ever reads this does like it.


End file.
